Sad Song
by Nam-chan
Summary: What if Sasuke changed his mind and don't want his revenge anymore? What if Itachi was not happy with that? What if a mysterious girl made all this happened and she was Itachi's best friend? Main pairing SasuNaru. SasuxOC, NaruxOC, ItaxOC.


A/N: This was my first story actually. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my OCs.

* * *

_**Sad Song**_

Chapter 1: _Interruption_

"There's a possibility that the enemy will transform into one of us and approach." the raven haired boy said.

"Yea." said the blonde.

"So what should we do, Sasuke-kun?" said the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Let's decide on a password. If a different password is given, assume that he's an enemy no matter what he looks like, got it?" Sasuke continued.

In the Forest of Death, Team 7 is taking the Chuunin exam.

They're discussing something together after an enemy transform to one of them and trying to steal their scroll of Heaven.

Someone's spying on them, or maybe, two of them.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. First you will ask 'What the ninja song 'Ninki'?' And the answer is the following…"

_'There's one more person… Underground.' _The girl who was secretly spying on them thought.

"It is a good chance when a large number of enemies are making a scene. There are no hideouts even in quiet place. It is important for a shinobi to…"

'_And he's not just any genin..' _ The girl closed her eyes.

"Can you say it once more?" the blonde said looking confused.

"I said I'm only going to say this once." Sasuke said and crossed his arm.

"Oboete nai no ka? I memorized it right away!" The kunoichi said.

'_I'll cause suspicions. Have to go back to the team.'_

With that thought, the silver-ish blue haired girl disappeared into the darkness.

o.0.0.°.S a d . S o n g.°.0.0.o

"Aika-chan! Where did you go?" said a dark blue haired boy with black eyes.

"Yeah! We're so worried! Once the exam started, you disappeared!'" said another boy with red-ish brown hair and darker eyes.

"_Gomen na_, I have something important to do." Aika apologize.

"Isn't the Chuunin exam important enough for you?" said the red-ish brown haired boy pouted.

"I have something else to do, Nari-kun." Aika said smiling.

"What else do you have to do in the Chuunin Exam?" asked the dark blue haired boy.

"It's just… something important, Haya-kun. By the way, err… Can you guys continue without me?" Aika asked nervously.

"What?! But we supposed to work as a team!" Nari shouted.

"I'm sorry. I still have things to do. But I believed that you guys could go on without me, you guys are strong!"

"Yeah, I know! But there's no fun without you!" Nari whined and holds Aika's arm real tight not wanting to let go.

"I'm really sorry. I'll be back real soon, maybe in a couple's hour."

"Ok. Be back soon." Haya said after pulling Nari's hands away from Aika's arm.

"YADAAAAAA!! Ai-chan!!!" Nari shouted, trying to free himself from Haya.

"Yeah. I'll be back real soon. Sorry Nari-kun." Aika said and jumped off.

"Why did you do that for?!" Nari scolded Haya.

"Didn't you realize it? You're making Aika feel bad." Haya said sitting down on a rock yawning.

"_Nani_!?_ Maji de_!?" Nari said with a horror face.

"I… I'll go get the scroll!" he said jumping off into the jungle and start searching for another team.

"And again, I successfully made Nari to do all the work." Haya said arrogantly, crossing his arms.

'_But, Aika-chan, what are you actually doing? You're such a mystery.'_Haya thought deeply.

o.0.0.°.S a d . S o n g.°.0.0.o

''I knew Naruto that baka can't remember such a long password.''

''Then why didn't you use a shorter password?'' The snake-like guy asked.

''I knew that you were eavesdropping on our conversation inside the ground.''

Suddenly, Aika appeared beside a tree and hid herself.

''Naruhodo, so you didn't let your guard down huh. Looks like I can have more fun than I expected. And I would not like anyone to interrupt us…''

Suddenly, the snake-like threw a couple of kunais towards Aika's direction.

'_Hn, sensed me already? Well, I have to find Naruto anyway.' _Aika quickly jumps off and ran to where she sensed Naruto's chakra.

The snake-like tried to chase her, but Aika's speed is too fast. He lost her in a few seconds.

'W_ho the hell is that girl?! She's almost faster than me.' _he thought and realized Sasuke and Sakura's behind him.

"Hn, you guys able to catch up my speed huh? Not bad."

Sasuke smirked.

"You want our Scroll of Earth right?" the snake-like said while he took out his scroll and suddenly, he swallowed the scroll.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked.

"Sa, let's start the fight over our scrolls… By putting our lives on the line!" he said as he pulled down his eye lid.

Sasuke and Sakura were suddenly paralyzed and they saw the image of their death.

Both Genins were so shocked. Sasuke stepped back a little as Sakura kneeled down with her whole body shaking.

'_G-genjutsu?!'_Sasuke thought.

"Relax, I will end it in a flash. You won't have time to suffer."

He took out two kunais and aimed for Sasuke and Sakura's forehead.

"Hyoton!! Hyori no Tate!!!"

Suddenly, Aika appeared in front of Sasuke and Sakura using her palms to create an ice wall just the size of her.

"Shi no kumi no jutsu ka?" the ice shield user said slowing opening her light purple eyes.

"Ice shield? So you have the ability to use ice huh?" the snake-like said.

"That's none of your concern, Orochimaru. What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know about me? Interesting. I shall take you back too!" Orochimaru said and charged towards her.

"In your dreams." Aika said. A strong wind blows by and all three Genins disappeared.

'_Hn, Sharingan and the ice ability… Looks like I found treasures.'_Orochimaru thought smirking.

o.0.0.°.S a d . S o n g.°.0.0.o

On a tree branch.

Sakura were still shaking in fear. And Sasuke still couldn't move.

"Haih, come on, it's just genjutsu."

"G-genjutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. This jutsu is used to paralyze the enemy by showing them a vision of their own gruesome death. Shi no kumi no jutsu."

"Who are you anyway?" Sasuke asked finally get a hold of him while he stood up and look at her.

"My name is Aika, Sasuke. And, can we talk later?" Aika said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"There's a huge snake coming towards us."

"WHAT?!"

They all jumped off at the same time and the huge snake charged straight towards Sasuke.

Sasuke remembered Orochimaru's eyes when he saw the snake. He was shocked.

"Don't come near me!" Sasuke shouted, throwing some kunais randomly.

"Hyori Ame no Jutsu." Aika performed some hand seals.

Suddenly, thousands of needles fall from the sky, like it's raining.

'_Crystal needles?!'_ Sasuke thought.

In a flash, all the crystal needles strike the snake and it died instantly.

But, just when everyone was relieved, the snake's head cracked like an egg shell and Orochimaru came out from it.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked.

"You can't let your guard down for even a second." Orochimaru said.

"Prey need to strain their minds all the time and run around in a presence of a predator." He continued and charged towards Sasuke.

Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke! Fight him! Don't just stand there!" Aika scolded him.

"N-no… I can't… H-his way above our level…"

"Then now what?! You wanna listen to your niisan?! Run away and cling to life?!" Aika shouted.

Sasuke realized that she's right.

He has to kill his brother.

He can't die here.

If he fears death then how could he kill his brother?

How could he be stronger?

How could he… get his revenge?

* * *

_**End**_

A/N: Hey everyone!! I'm Aika!! It's my first fic!! I'm sorry for too much OCs. But I have to, or it'll be weird or something. Tell me if you saw any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language, sorry. I'll do my best to fix everything. My OC, Aika is not based on my personality or anything. It's just that I can't seem to think another name. –blush-

**Translation**

Shinobi : Ninja

Oboete nai no ka: Can't you remember it?

Gomen : Sorry

Yada: No!

Nani : What

Maji de : Really?

Baka : Stupid

Hidoi : Cruel


End file.
